Twilight Shorts
by NessieCarlieCullen13
Summary: See what every1 goes through in twilight.I know every1 does this but i wanted 2 give it a try!READ THIS STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own twilight,any of the characters,miley cyrus and britney spears(tnk god)and skittles.**  
**Edwards World~**

Edward-who do u think is better?Miley Cyrus or Britney Spears?  
Jasper-Oh Edward thats too easy!Miley Cyrus.  
Edward-But Jasper,Britney Spears has better songs.  
Jasper-How can you prefer the boring Britney Spears to HANNAH MONTANA!  
Edward-But Britney Spears is more...SEXY!  
Bella-Excuse me?  
Jasper-ooooooooohhhhhhhhh your in trouble!  
Edward-Sorry love,u r more sexier than Britney Spears.  
Jasper-so bella,Miley Cyrus or Britney Spears?  
Bella-oh thats easy,Miley Cyrus!  
Jasper-Hahahahahaha i told you!Miley Cyrus is wayyyyy better than Britney Spears.  
Edward-*attacks Jasper*  
Jasper-*screams like a little girl*  
Bella-uhhhhhh jasper,y do u scream like a little girl?  
**The world may never know!**  
**Jacobs World~**

*Jacob and Paul playing chess*  
Paul-Was bella a good kisser?  
Jacob-o_O y do u ask me that?  
Paul-Well now that u like Renesmee and all,i realized that Bella is kinda hawt!  
Jacob-o= dude she is MARRIED TO HER VAMPIRE HUSBAND!EDWARD!  
Paul-yea i know *frowns*  
Jacob-ooooook

**Awkward Silence**

**Alices World~**

*alice reading fashion magazine*  
Emmett-What happens when a vampire eats food?  
Alice-EMMETT WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS 10 TIMES!  
Emmett-i know but i ate a bag of skittles today!  
Alice-you did what now?  
Emmett-well i ate skittles.  
Alice-Emmett!now you have to gag them back up!  
Emmett-Awwwww man i dont want to do that!  
Alice-too bad thats what you get for eating human food

Emmett-*walks up to the bathroom making gagging noises*  
Alice-Gross!

**Rosalies World~**

Rosalie-*looks at herself in the mirror*hey alice lets go shopping!  
Alice-really! y?  
Rosalie-do u want the truth?  
Alice-yea.  
Rosalie-well i need a smaller mirror that can fit in my purse.  
Alice-seriously? how selfish!  
Rosalie-well i might need a mirror on the go so thats why i need to go shopping.  
u have to put on everything i give to you!  
Rosalie-oh fine!  
Alice-YAY!

**Sams World~**

*Sam and Emily telling each other how cute they are*  
Emily-you look cute.  
Sam-NOOOOOO!you look cuter

Emily-Noooooooooo you look cutest!  
*Sam and Emily make out on couch*  
Quil-*walks into room*O_o.i think i might puke!  
Sam-Shut up quil.  
Quil-*pretends to puke*  
Emily-Maybe we should move,then not tell anyone where we are moving to!  
Sam-Sounds good to me.

*packs up stuff and moves to somewhere anonymous*  
Quil-Where did you guys go?

**Like it? plez review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I do not own nor will i ever own twilight,the characters,or any of the songs that are on this fanfiction.**  
**Jaspers World~**

Jasper-are you ready to do some pranking emmett? *evil laugh*  
Emmett-uhhhhhhhh duhhhhhhhhhhhh

Jasper-ok you grab Bella while i distract Edward

Rosalie-uhhhh guys,u r stupid.  
Jasper-Y do u say that?  
Rosalie-Well,alice saw what you guys were goina do and so now her,Edward,and most of the werewolves are in a room and they are ready to attack you were you guys goina do?  
Emmett-well first we were going to confuse Bella then take her to Vegas.  
Rosalie-Why Vegas?  
Jasper-Cause its Vegas! then we will get her drunk then we will confuse her some was funny when we did it to Jared.  
Rosalie-..idiots.  
Emmett-so we cant do the prank?  
Rosalie- oh you you wanna die.  
Jasper-well i will pass on this 1.  
Emmett-awwwwwww why jasper why?  
Jasper-Dude,I WANT TO LIVE!  
Emmett-oh fine.  
Rosalie-Good choice boys.

**Emmetts World~**

Jacob-i am way tougher than you emmett.  
Emmett-whoa whoa whoa."Watcha say?"  
Jacob-What?  
Emmett-"in my head"  
Jacob-Emmett are you ok?  
Emmett-"Im rididn solo,solo"  
Jacob-HELLO EMMETT!  
Emmett-"i just need somebody to loooovvvvveeeee"  
Jacob-Wtf!EARTH TO EMMETT

Emmett-"can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky like shooting starsss i could really use a wish right now wish right now wish right nowwwwwww"  
Jacob-WHAT THE HELL!EMMETT WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?  
Emmett-"im a barbie girl in the barbie world"  
Jacob-ok then good bye.  
Emmett-i was seeing how long you would seems Alice lasted longer than you!  
Jacob-IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!  
Edward-*distant voice*Emmett you should run away.  
Emmett-*laughs nonstop while running away*

**Carlisles World~**

Bella-hey Carlisle.  
Carlisle-Yea Bella?  
Bella-ummmm since you are a doctor and all i...  
Carlise-Bella talk to your dad about that.  
Bella-Oh Hell no!its not what you think it is!  
Carlisle-ok.*breaths out a sigh of relief*  
Bella-there is something wrong with my cat.  
Carlisle-Shouldnt you talk to a veterinarian about that.  
Bella-But i dont want to!  
Carlisle-Why not?  
Bella-Cause It takes too much time and...  
Carlisle-wait!you have a cat?  
Bella-well no.I was just kidding!SYKE!  
Carlisle-Y would you kid about that?  
Bella-well i have to *whooshes out of the room*

Carlisle-Wtf?

**Jareds World~** (p.s.-this is dedicated to 1 of my bff`s)  
*Jared and Embry get drunk*  
Jared-HEY Y`ALL IM HANNAH MONTANA!  
Embry-Listen here tickets are not i intend on getting into this concert.  
Jared-*pinches Embry*Pinch,poke*pokes embry*you owe me a coke.  
Embry-what bout a sprite?  
jared-nope that doesnt work.  
Jared-but i do take !  
Embry-ok dude.I will give u iced tea!  
Jared-no .FREAKIN DR. PEPPER!  
Quil-Oh no!r u guys drunk again?  
Sam-yep they are.I will go get the ducktape

Jacob-I will get the lotion

Quil-i will get the taser!  
*Jared and Embry taped to the wall with lotion on there face,getting tased*  
Jared-STOP PLEASE STOP!  
Jacob-Are you guys sober?  
Embry-yea yea yea yea

Sam- ok lets go eat pizza

Jacob and Quil-Lets go!  
Embry and Jared-Let us down ? is anybody there?

**That last story was dedicated to 1 of my bff`s because we were txting each other at 11:45 and we were making up first 2 lines are the lines that we made "Hey y`all im hannah montana" and the "beyonce"line!Well anyway review plez!**


End file.
